


Something Of A Gamble

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Homosexuality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: It's after the hiatus, Watson's back in 221B, and then he does something impulsive.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Four prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the second of which is 'impulse'.





	Something Of A Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with the last week of prompts, though I'm doing them a little late, but I'm having fun and it's good practice, so... let's get on with it, shall we?

It was a few months since Holmes’ return, Watson had been persuaded to sell his practice and move back into those so-familiar rooms at 221B Baker Street. Months touched by a sense of urgency—as if Holmes feared a change of heart—but Watson wanted to be back as much as Holmes wanted him to be there.

Holmes spoke, gesturing fluidly, relating an anecdote from his travels. Stumbling over Watson’s foot, Holmes caught himself upon Watson’s knee. Watson impulsively closed the small distance to meet Holmes’ lips with his own.

Both gasped, surprised, and yet minutes later, the kiss continued.


End file.
